


Cold Comforts

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Figure Skater Winter Schnee, Ice Skating, Oh this is gonna be corny, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Professor Qrow Branwen, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Winter and Qrow are both trying to keep their lives together - find a balance and maybe some peace - they end up finding each other





	1. Feeling in my Bones

Qrow had forgotten how crowded a public rink could be when the weather turned cold. Not cold enough to keep the rink outside in the park frozen, but chilly enough people were ready for sweaters, gloves, and clinging to each other while trying to figure out how to skate together. And all crowded into one out of the three rinks Vale’s arena had, the others rented out to private practices.

His niece, apparently, wasn’t immune to this lure of the ice. 

Qrow personally hadn’t been on in years, only a handful of times since him and Tai graduated and had quite a bit more to worry about than playing hockey like they were still kids. Not that he hated the ice, either, quite the opposite - just drifted from it. When Ruby practically begged him to teach her because this _ really cool girl who transferred into my class is a really cool figure skater and how you dare you not teach me when you’re so good at it _ Qrow found it hard to say no (more than two times). 

“You sure you don’t want your dad to teach you?” Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets when Ruby reached out, stranded on the ground of the rink for the fourth time. He taught her how to stand up, she can do it on her own. 

Ruby groaned obnoxiously, barely moving her hand out of the way before some other skater went right over her fingers. “He says he has work.”

“I got work.” Qrow scoffed, feeling his stomach twist and the thought of the stack of midterm papers he still has to go through. A bunch of half-interested juniors and seniors just trying to bullshit their way through their upper level history requirement was much more painful now that he’s sober. 

“Yeah,” Ruby shakily got to her feet, lurching forward to grab the hem of his jacket before she could right herself. “But he says you only work three classes a day and the high school makes him have five. And he has to stay there all day. From six in the morning. And-”

“Okay, kid.” Qrow sighed, grabbing her arm when Ruby slipped into a semi-splits again. He pushed them backward so they were at the edge, where Ruby can cling to the wall and force other beginners to go around them. “Do you want a cone?” 

“No! I can get it.” She insisted, holding a hand up to block his doubtful look. Her legs still shook beneath her. “Hey, look!” She pointed through the glass, to the rink on the other side. “That’s Weiss, that’s my friend!” 

Qrow hummed, hesitant to look at all - he’s been well trained in the Made You Look tactic when Ruby does not want the attention. But he turned his head, actually spotting a young girl gracefully gliding across the ice. Her white ponytail trailed behind her, pristine figure skating boots carrying her easily into a spin. 

He hummed an acknowledgement, feeling his throat quickly squeeze at another woman in the rink with her. Qrow noticed her on second glance - her flowing white hair half pulled up into a bun, the leggings that showed the curves of her legs, long neck and strong shoulders he could just make out from where they stood behind the glass. Her loose top didn’t show much of her figure, Qrow’s mind decided it wasn’t all that important when she glided to Weiss, legs pushing her across the ice before skidding to a halt with grace. 

“Uncle Qrow?” 

He didn’t look away. “Who’s that with your friend?” 

“Huh?” Ruby squinted, then her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’. “That’s her sister Winter. She talks about her all the time. She does figure skating too, and Weiss says she’s really good, and does competitions with her, and is super smart and goes to school for lawyers but I guess their dad isn't-”

“Rubes,” Qrow turned back to her, away from the apparent sister who was pointing at Weiss’s boots. “Have you always known this girl?”

“No,” she rolled her eyes. “Weiss moved here with from Atlas a while ago.” Another skater bumped into their backs, forced to go around since they were blocking the wall. Ruby shuffled as much as she could without the skates slipping from under her. She tugged on Qrow’s jacket. “Can we go back now?”

“Uh,” Qrow watched as Winter pointed out to the rink, Weiss slumping before skating out to the center. 

“Qrow,” she whined. “I look so dumb still.”

He swallowed and looked to his niece. “Yeah, yeah you do. Go.” He kneed her in the butt, keeping close as Ruby pushed herself along the wall. Her grumbling did not keep his attention from the woman in the other rink.

* * *

Weiss wasn’t landing her jumps. Not that she was falling, she had managed to stop that long ago, but she just so wobbly when doing more than a half rotation. 

“Go again. Slower before you jump, maybe momentum is the problem.” Winter skated around as her sister suppressed a groan before getting into position. She should be thankful Winter was coaching her, for the time being - Glynda would have her here all night if she could see this. 

If Winter was being completely honest, she didn’t mind taking up the position every once in a while - it so thankfully spared her the cost of a training session. Hiring Glynda to train them both for the whole season was probably not one of her more frugal decisions, but after over twelve years on the ice with the same trainer, Winter was hesitant to try and find a cheaper alternative - disowned or not. Her mother’s discreet checks were nice, more than nice, but most of their sums went right to her and Weiss’s skating. 

So if Weiss was serious about skating with Winter, she better be serious about it. 

She watched, paced around her as she practiced the jump, slowing ever so slightly before leaping. Another wobble, almost no change in the landing, had both of them sighing. “Winter,” Weiss hung her arms, Winter’ skin pricked as she sensed the beginning of a whine. 

“You need to get this down. We’re both going to Glenn’s in two w-”

“No, there’s a man staring at us.” 

Winter blinked, Weiss pointed. In the public rink, filled with free skaters, Winter initially thought she was diverting attention from her nerves. Then she saw a man tall enough to tower over most of the skaters, slowly moving with the crowd, but staring pointedly through the glass at them. Black hair, and old dirty jacket, from what Winter could make out through the glass. 

“Ignore him.” Winter rolled her eyes and shook her head, skating to stand between Weiss and the window. “And be thankful you’re not in your leotard.” 

There had been more than one occasion Winter directed her...more stern temperament toward men who happened to like young girls in tights. At least this one was behind glass. 

Weiss regained her focus after an order to run her routine - Winter hoped muscle memory would take over and she wouldn’t psyche herself out. She practiced her own dance as well, switching between them to rest but not forget. The public rink was shutting down, patrons were ushered out just as the manager came into to the Schnee’s rink. They’re private rental time was up as well. 

“I swear we had it for fifteen more minutes.” Weiss grumbled, but didn’t hesitate to take off her skates once off the ice. 

Winter only shrugged. “Probably wants to close as quickly as possible.”

“It’s basically robbery.” 

“It’s humanity.”

Winter sat to remove her boots, pulling at the worn strings. She would need to find time to replace them, they only had a few weeks until they had the next competition, the season was in full swing. Weiss sighed beside her, rummaging through her bag when the door to their rink slammed open. “Weiss!” 

“Ruby?”

Winter looked up from her boots, a girl younger than Weiss sprinting towards them. She unconsciously backed up on the bench as she stopped right before slamming into her sister. Weiss stood to greet her, Winter eyed the man lingering at the doorway, hands in his old jacket and close enough Winter could see he had red eyes. He nodded at her.

“Ruby, what are you even doing here?” Weiss put a hand on her hip, the girl bounced excitedly. “I thought you didn’t know how to skate.”

“I’m being taught!” 

Winter stood and moved around them, towards the door. She spotted the skates in his bag, noticeably not the clunky rentals they give out, but certainly well worn, He nodded at her again. “Hey,”

“Can I help you?” Winter crossed her arms, ignoring the roughness in his voice that made a shiver shoot up her spine. She blamed it on the cold of the rink. 

He pointed his chin at Ruby. “I’m her ride, she wanted to come out here, saw her friend. They’re just saying hi.” He shrugged a shoulder. Winter was about to sigh, and possibly even apologize when he opened his mouth again. “Don’t have to be an Ice Queen about it.” 

Her eye roll served as just enough impatience for Winter to hold back a groan. “Classy.” 

“Well, what should I call you?” He scoffed a laugh, as grough sounding as the rest of him. Winter paused, he took it upon himself to extend a hand. “I’m Qrow, if that makes you more comfortable.” 

“Winter. And my comfort has nothing to do with your class.”

“You would know. I saw your dance, it’s very classy.”

“Yes, I noticed how you were staring at a fourteen year old.”

“Definitely was not staring at her.” 

“I saw you through-”

“I was staring at you.” He pulled a hand from his pocket to gesture at Winter. “Watching you skate, really. You’re very graceful. I wouldn’t mind a lesson.” 

Winter closed her mouth, realizing that she was gaping, and felt heat in her cheeks. He smiled, she scoffed. At the very least, he was not shy. Giggles from back towards the rink had them both turning. Weiss and Ruby stood close, quickly stopping whatever whispers made them laugh, stifling their smiles with a fist. 

“Weiss,” at Winter’s tone, her sister stood up straight. “We should be going. Say goodbye to your friend.” She didn’t look back at Weiss’s sigh, only to Qrow and his smirk, his dark red eyes that crinkled in the corners. Her stomach heated, she wasn’t sure if it was from annoyance or something else. “Good night.” Winter pushed past him, hearing Weiss step quickly behind her.

“Goodnight, Winter.” Qrow shouted a farewell she ignored, trying not to replay in her mind how her name sounded coming from him. Ruby’s cheerful “Goodbye!” eased her nerves. 

The parking lot was nearly empty, Winter let out a breath when she finally sat down in the driver’s seat. Weiss settled beside her, shoving their duffle bags in the backseat. Winter forced herself to move, not think about Qrow’s smug grin, start the car that’s lease payment was coming up, and not think about how Qrow must be at least ten years older than her. “How do you know that girl?”

“Ruby?” Weiss blinked, and shrugged. “She’s in a few of my classes. She’s actually pretty smart, moved up a few years. You could barely tell, she’s so irresponsible sometimes, I swear.”

Winter couldn’t help but ask. “And that man? Is that her father?” His hands were in his pockets the times Winter looked, but she remembered some gleam or glint coming from his right hand when he offered to shake. 

“No, her father’s way different. I think he’s her uncle, she talks about him all the time.” 

Winter scoffed, flicked on her blinker. “Does she talk about how rude he is?” 

“It’s not like I listen to her every word.” 

“Weiss,” Winter searched for the right words - questions. Questions she should not ask a child about a grown man she doesn’t know. “It’s rude not to listen to people.”

* * *

Qrow wiped a hand down his face, sighing for the tenth time in one paper. Twenty year olds do not care about ten point reflections on readings - and if he’s being honest, Qrow wouldn’t assign them if he didn’t have to. Nearly nine-thirty and he’s still in his office reading the damn things. 

His phone buzzed on the other side of this desk, Qrow tossed the paper aside and nearly dove for it. Tai’ll make sure he’s behaving himself, or bitch at him for missing dinner he never promised to come to, or have some excuse for him to leave and deal with the stack later. 

_ Need you to pick up the girls from some movie - my tire’s totally popped. _

Qrow blew out a breath. _ Want me to come get you too? _

He was hypnotized by the three dots that bounced, before Tai finally made up his mind. _ It just needs replacing. Just get them before they get mad at me. _

_ On my way then. _

He half assedly organized the papers into graded and not-graded, leaving fate to decide if the air will turn on throughout the night and blow them all over his floor anyway. He had to step around the cleaning crew to get to the parking lot, his dinged up truck sat alone in Lot P2 outside Humanities. November had brought cold, but still no snow. Qrow was thankful the old radio still worked, between his office and the drive to the theater, the quiet was getting at his skin. 

“Qroooowwwww.”

However, his nieces often chased that feeling away as soon as they came near him. As soon as he pulled up to the curb, he heard Ruby call for him from another car, Yang slid out of it right behind her. Qrow squinted to see striking white hair from the driver’s side, his stomach twisted as soon as he realized. Winter waved a short, curt, one time. Qrow held up a hand as a wave back. 

“Y’know,” Yang sighed as she slipped into his passenger’s seat. Qrow pointed to the seatbelt behind her, he twisted around to make sure Ruby did the same. “Blake’s dad came and got her ten minutes ago.”

“Yeah? Should have asked Blake’s dad for a ride.” Qrow sighed, and turned back to Winter’s car. He could barely make out Weiss from the passenger seat. He nodded. “What were you doing with them?”

“Weiss’s sister came for her, said she didn’t want us waiting out in the cold.” 

“How nice.” Qrow glanced at his dashboard’s clock before opening his door. “Stay.” He threw over his shoulder before jogging the few feet to the Schnee’s car. His feet felt light, he let himself grin when Winter rolled down her window. “Thanks for waiting with them.” 

Winter looked between him and the theater past him. People were still filing in for later shows that were starting soon. “I understand their father is very busy.”

“Yeah. I’d rather have them wait with you than in here, or outside. Maybe next time I can take Weiss home - as a repayment.” 

“And find out where we live?” 

Qrow almost laughed Weiss’s incredulousness. She had the same snark as her sister, Qrow was amused to see her unhinged. Winter gave her a look, Qrow only shrugged to her defense. 

“Then I’ll close my eyes and you’ll have to tell me right or left.” 

“Not that that doesn’t sound like a brilliant plan.” Winter said, and gave him a hint of a smile. Qrow wanted to etch it into his mind, the curve of her lips, the way her eyes were lit. “I didn’t mind waiting with Ruby and Yang. They’re very interesting, and told me very interesting things about you.”

His stomach dropped, his hands curled into fists in his jacket pocket. “Yeah?” 

“Yes. I didn’t know you were a professor.” 

Qrow would have melted if he could - any number of things the girls knew could absolutely ruin his chances. Destroy them, really. And, possibly, their friendship with Weiss. “Ah, yeah. On and off, but yeah. Over at Beacon.” 

“Hmm,” Winter hummed, keeping that hint of a smile on her face. They locked eyes, Qrow felt frozen in place, nothing to do with the cold around them. The dim light of the parking spot lights made her blue eyes look dark, almost gray. The question of what Winter did was right on his tongue, but it felt heavy to move. 

The horn blaring behind him made Qrow nearly jump out of his skin. 

Winter chuckled, waving to Yang who stuck an accusing arm out the window at Qrow. “I didn’t mean to keep you.” 

“They’re, just impatient.” Qrow sighed, shaking his once towards Yang before turning back. He shrugged a shoulder. “But I really mean it, thanks.” 

“And I meant it too. I didn’t mind. Go,” Qrow thought he saw a hint of a smile again before she nodded to his truck. Winter rolled up her window, biting her lip before rushing out “Goodnight.” 

“Night,” Qrow tried, but her window was already sealed. The wind bit at him, he hadn’t noticed it before. He bit the inside of his lip, giving a two fingered wave before turning back to the car. 

Yang’s glare at him reminded him a bit too much of her mother, Qrow only shrugged. “What was that all about?” She pressed anyway. 

“I’m being polite.”

“Your face is red.”

“Ruby,” Qrow’s tone only made her giggle. “It’s cold outside.” 

“But hot on the inside?”

Yang looked to her phone instead of facing Qrow’s glare.

* * *

Winter’s total came up to four.

The most children who ran to one parent at a time. Four children, all under the age of five or so, they must’ve been triplets, the odd sister out just barely old enough to go to with her older siblings. They all surrounded their mother before being ushered into the car, a van large enough to hold at least four more children than the batch she had, ready to go home for the night. Winter sighed. The kindergarten and pre-K classes apparently had some event going on tonight, using the highschool for it, and forcing Winter to wait far back in the parking lot while she waited for Weiss. 

She wanted to stay late to support her friend, the black haired one with dark skin she had gone to the movies with, who apparently performed poetry. Winter had raised a brow, shrugged, and told Weiss she’d pick her up afterwards. Whatever it was, it was making Weiss friends. 

The little ones and their parents started clearing out, a few cars still dotted the parking lot. Winter rested her head on the steering wheel, checking her watch. It wasn’t too late, but she had her eight am tomorrow, the only time she could fit in classes were much too early in the morning. She would have to message her mother, their rent was coming up, along with their registration fees for Mountain Glenn’s round of competitions. Initially she had been wary of her mother sending her secret checks, various amounts made to various names, all ended up as cash in Winter’s mailbox, or slid right under the door. It must have looked suspicious to her neighbors, but at this point Winter was more thankful than nervous. If her father hadn’t caught on now, he wouldn’t be looking into it anytime soon. 

It seemed when Jacques Schnee said he’d leave her on her own, he meant completely. There’s been no calls, no servicemen checking up on her, not even a gloating visit to see how she’s definitely cracking under the pressure. To see how Weiss was wrong, Winter couldn’t take her if her on her own, and how they definitely need to come back home under the same strict supervision they had before. 

At least, that was Winter would have expected.

Instead, she was left to just worry if her father would ever decide to gloat at her. Winter focused on anything but the thought - her classes, her routines, along with that damn axel she just could not land, Weiss’s studies, Weiss’s new friends, Weiss’s new friends’ cocky uncle she couldn’t get out of her head. 

Men like Qrow Branwen should repulse her, but he didn’t. Men like Qrow Branwen often paid attention to her chest more often than her words, but he hadn’t. Men like Qrow Branwen complimented her looks rather her skills, but he didn’t. Winter wasn’t sure if it was his dark eyes, or the curve of his smile, or how he actually seemed to like his nieces he pretended were a chore, or maybe she had just been too damn lonely recently, or because he seemed to be everywhere after they first met. Winter’s method of distracting herself often led to him, no matter what path she took. 

Weiss finally opening the passenger door pushed Qrow out of her head. “Well?” 

“It was,” Weiss shrugged a shoulder. “Interesting. Everyone was rather nice. Blake did wonderfully, as far as I could tell.” 

Winter nodded. “Well, I’m glad you went. You should support your friends.” She smiled at her, Weiss turned away with a small smile of her own. Winter hummed, about to ask for more when she turned the key in the ignition. She was met with clicks, a whirring sound, then nothing - her key twisting back. She frowned, out of the corner of her eye she saw Weiss frown as well. Winter turned the key again - and was met with the same result. “No, no no no.” Winter thumped her head against the steering wheel. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Weiss asked innocently from her seat. 

Winter sighed heavily, taking a moment to regain her composure and not scream at the inanimate car - and possibly freighten Weiss. “We might be stuck here for just a little while.” 

She didn’t tell her sister that she had _ asked _the mechanic if she needed a battery change and he assured her that no, it could wait a while. Winter figured they would charge as much money as they could - when he denied her, she thought it was fine. Then she looked up that a garage can charge you over twice as much to tow the dead car and replace the battery. 

She curled her fists over the steering wheel. “That-“ 

“Weiss!” 

A shriek made both the Schnees jump, Winter turned to see Weiss’s friend pressed against the car window giggling to herself. 

“Ruby,” Weiss chided, rolling down the window. “Do you have to be so…uncouth?” 

Ruby shrugged, Winter thought she might not even know what it meant. “What are you guys doing just sitting here?” 

“The car won’t start.” 

“Really? Why?”

“Ruby! Let’s go!” 

Winter’s dread intensified when she heard Branwen’s voice again, she already felt blush creeping up the back of her neck. As if he would be able to tell she was just thinking of him. Ruby rolled her eyes, turning dramatically while stomping her feet to yell back at her uncle across the parking lot. “Their car won’t start I’m being polite like dad said to be!” 

Winter took a deep breath, keeping her hands on the wheel to face the girl. “Ruby, thank you but-”

“Having problems, Ice Queen?” 

Any courtesies died on her tongue at the sight of her uncle behind her. “It’s just the battery, I’m calling a tow, it’ll be fine.” 

“You’re calling a tow?” Qrow scoffed, and stuck a thumb to his car behind him. “I got cables in the car, just jump it from my battery. It wouldn’t be the first time-”

“Thank you, but it’s alright.” 

“You really want to spend the extra hundred fifty bucks to wait an hour for no reason?” He raised a brow, his eyes glinted in the parking lot’s spotlight. 

Winter sighed when Weiss shrugged. They both had class early tomorrow, staying late for a truck would be useless, if Qrow was offering to jump their car right now. Winter swallowed her pride, just because he’s a bit irritating in his flirting, there was no reason to be illogical. “No, I do not.” 

Qrow smiled at her. “Good, give me a second, I can jump it.” 

Winter let out a breath as he moved his car, an old thing she decided not to pay too much attention to. Ruby hung one arm into Weiss’s window and chatted about class, some new girl that transferred that her sister had been hanging out with. Winter tried to pay attention to them before Qrow came up, asking no questions before popping her hood and doing _ whatever _ to her battery. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Winter leaned out the window to raise a brow at him. Qrow scoffed and she almost rolled her eyes. 

“Really? Red to dead, red to alive?” Qrow held up a cable, frown seemingly actually genuine at her ignorance. “You don’t know this?” 

Winter threw out a hand. “I have never done this before, no.” She thought it unwise to admit that in the past, she wouldn’t often drive herself anywhere, let alone worry about the car’s maintenance. 

He looked like he was holding back a scoff, just shaking his head. Winter pulled herself back into the car, rolling up the window as the battery charged. She felt the heat in her cheeks, and was thankful the hood blocked her from Qrow’s sight. 

Eventually Qrow slammed the hood down and threw the cables back in his car. Winter started the car, clicking gone and replaced with the engine starting. Qrow knocked on her window, Winter indulged him by opening the door so he could speak. “It’ll last a while, but you’ll still need a replacement.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah,” He shrugged, nodding to Ruby, who groaned and started back to their own car. “I also can hotwired it for you, if need ever be.” 

“What a role model you are.” 

“Please, I am a gentleman who help ladies with their car troubles.”

Winter couldn’t help but sigh. “And that’s impressive?”

“No, but if you go on a date with me I can be.”

She flinched, and distantly heard Weiss scoff a laugh. Winter only sucked a breath and slammed the door closed. Qrow flinched and stepped back, but Winter saw him laughing out of the corner of her eye. 

“Winter,” Weiss’s gaze followed him at Winter backed out. “Isn’t a little..rude not to thank-”

“I definitely thanked him.” Winter held out a finger, and ignored Weiss’s tiny laugh. “That is enough.” 

Or, she hoped it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never get tired of this trope - even if I’m terrible at ice skating myself - and I’ve missed writing Qrowin  
Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	2. Can't Get You Out of My Veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was gonna take way longer but it turns out what I had outlined for a chapter could be split into two, so early chapter! Enjoy!

Qrow bounced one his cashews off Tai’s stomach - flat, parallel to the ceiling, and straining as he held his backbend. “Really?” Was his tight complaint, followed by a short breath.

“You’re just showing off.”

“You’re late to dinner - you eat while I’m doing my shit.”

“And you have to deal with me eating while you’re doing your shit.” Qrow shrugged, winking at Yang as she smirked at him from across the table. She quickly turned back to her homework when her father looked up at them. 

“Don’t you have work?”

“You invited me over.”

“I always invite you over, that means nothing.”

“I’m glad to know I mean nothing to you.” 

“Qrow,” Tai sighed, lowering out of his backbend to spin on his butt, and looked between their giggling. “You exhaust me.” 

“I keep you young.” Qrow shrugged a shoulder, taking another bite of the cashew chicken. Yang stole a piece, sucking the sauce from her fingers at her father’s eye roll. 

“Yeah. Young. Okay.” Tai stretched out his legs, Qrow frowned when he saw Tai’s sudden smirk. “You need that I guess. I hear you’re chasing after someone a little young, anyway.” 

Yang averted her eyes from Qrow’s glare back to homework, biting her lip. “I think I’ll do this in my room.” She smiled at him, showing teeth as she closed her book, gathering up her notebook without breaking eye contact. “I have to concentrate, y’know?” 

Qrow’s eyes followed her until she disappeared up the stairs. He could only hope the girls only hinted at details - though it’s not like they could read his mind, know how often Winter Schnee truly entered his thoughts. Her pursed lips, hair that shined, how her thighs pushed her across the ice, her incredibly steadfast protectiveness of her sister, and Yang and Ruby in some ways. Qrow would complain about dragging the girls anywhere, now he’s hoping for an excuse, Ruby was even surprised when Qrow agreed to taking her to Weiss’s competition. 

Tai laughed from behind him. “C’mon, you think Yang wasn’t gonna complain about waiting for you to talk to Weiss’s sister _ every _time you see her? Ruby spilled how nice you’ve been to her as soon as it was mentioned.”

"Nice," Qrow scoffed. "I did her a favor one time."

"And called her beautiful."

"Which she happens to be."

"And happens to be how old? Weiss is fourteen, she's gotta be at most, what? Twenty five?"

Qrow groaned, and rubbed at his eyes. “Look, she her sister, but she’s not that young. She’s in law school. She’s an adult.”

“Alright, alright.” Tai held out his hands before pulling an arm behind his head to stretch it out. “I'm just giving you shit, man. Ten years is whatever. You just don’t really ever...go after one person, I guess.” 

“Yeah I- I don’t really know what I’m doing.” He shrugged, slumping in the chair. Qrow kept his eyes on Zwei, curled up on his bed in the corner, rather than Tai. “I just saw her, and, I don’t know. Can’t stop thinking about her.” 

“Like being hit by a truck and you just can’t walk right.” Tai laughed. Qrow echoed him. 

“Something like that.” 

“It’s not a bad thing. Hell,” Tai stood from his mat, a look that was too proud for Qrow’s liking across his face. “You want to keep taking the girls and their friends everywhere to maybe possibly run into her, be my guest. You want to be really nice? Take her to one of my classes at the gym.”

“I keep telling you to stick to high school.” Now Qrow really laughed. “I will never go to your damn yoga class.” Stretching in private when all he wanted was a damn tequila had been enough. 

“Ruby says you’re taking her to their competition next weekend? See everyone in tights and exerting strength and all that. What’s the difference?”

“Lets go with elegance. And less intimacy between my face and the bastard in front of me’s ass.” 

“Like you’ve ever passed up an opportunity to see nice men and women in yoga pants.”

“I get enough of that from you.” 

Tai turned to show his ass and smirked. Qrow rolled his eyes. “Seriously, man. I hope she's good. I hope it works out.” Tai gripped his shoulder, Qrow amused him by squeezing his hand. “Moving forward and all that.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Here,” Tai nodded once, holding up a finger to keep Qrow in place. He disappeared down the hall to his office, Qrow heard him digging through what must have been a drawer, before entering again. A small, black box in his hand. “You don’t have to keep it.” Tai sighed, fiddling with the box before holding it out to him. “But I didn’t forget.” 

Qrow bit his lip Tai didn’t retreat his hand. He grabbed the box with a sigh, small and velvet and exactly like the one he carried around for Tai for years - just so when he finally grew the balls to ask Summer to finally marry him, he was prepared. As if Ruby wasn’t already two at the time and Yang had only ever called Summer ‘Mom.’ Qrow had to swallow at the sight of a ring, newer and for him. “You move too fast for me, buddy.” 

Tai ignored his tease, shrugging instead. He kept his eyes at Qrow’s hands. “You said you didn’t want AA chips, but a year’s a year.” 

“I don’t want,” Qrow reigned in his groan to be just a sigh, fidgeting in his chair and flipping the ring in his palm. Not unlike his mother’s still on his index, except a deep bronze instead of silver, a glint of gold on the edge. A character on the inside he didn’t have to guess - Will. “I didn’t want anything.” 

No chips, no steps, no groups, no Big Book bullshit that his court ordered meetings had shoved down his throat and left a rancid aftertaste. He couldn’t explain it, he was thankful Tai never forced him to try. What Qrow was doing was working, and he didn’t need some constant reminder of how bad it will be if he ever fucks up like that again. 

“You know if it were up to me I’d be screaming how proud I am from the damn roof,” Tai shrugged, and held up a hand to stop Qrow’s words in his throat. “Because I am. And I need you. But I know how you are, and that’s why it's not a reward, or a reminder, or whatever will piss you off. You don’t have to keep it.” Qrow saw him swallow. 

Qrow turned the ring over, over and over, before slipping it back in it’s case. Tai didn’t look at him. Qrow sucked in a breath. “A diamond would’ve been nice.” 

Tai threw his head back, scoff so loud Zwei perked his head up. “Ask me that again in twenty five years, prick.” Qrow smirked to himself, Tai shook his head as he stood to slap Qrow’s shoulder. “Love you.”

Qrow looked to his hands. “Yeah, goodnight.” 

The stairs creaked as Tai padded up them, Qrow slumped further in his chair. His focus stayed on ring’s box, Zwei across the kitchen stared at him, blinked once, look to the stairs, and back at Qrow. He shook his head. Zwei yawned, lifting himself up to start after Tai, his little tags clinking as he hopped up the steps. All at once the kitchen seemed quiet, the pipes shook as Tai must have started a shower. Why Qrow even as his own apartment was lost on him, he spends too much time here, yet the quiet still spooks him. 

Qrow sighed, quickly moving to clean off his plate at the sink. He glanced to the ring box still on the table, hesitating for only a moment before slipping it into his pocket. 

* * *

Winter wasn’t sure why Weiss was the one sighing, it was her diaphragm getting crushed. “You’re almost done.” Winter assured, feeling Weiss’s fingers on the small of her back. Tying over twelve bows down her spine had to be tedious, but still, it was Winter who had to actually wear them. “You understand why-”

“Yes,” Weiss sighed again, finishing the last bow. “They can’t come undone. I understand. It would look mediocre.”

Winter turned to face her. “Thank you.” She adjusted Weiss’s broach, glinting spikes that looked like a tiara. “You show them your skills, why not show them your beauty as well?” Weiss hid her smile. Winter couldn’t deny that there was elegance to a skater’s outfit, along with their form. They were still dancers, performers at the upper levels. An improper costume could be distracting, Winter could understand that. She could do without how the same outfits are used to keep out more unconventional competitors. Music choice, program choice, outfit choice, all the unspoken standards you’re held to, sometimes even above your skill. 

Winter still wouldn’t give it up, Weiss wasn’t backing down either. If she had to carefully place a thousand tiaras in her sister’s hair for her to be taken seriously, Winter would. 

Weiss’s phone pinged, she visibly perked up. “Ruby said she’s here to watch me. Us.” 

Winter huffed a laugh, kept her thoughts about who she hoped brought Ruby here to herself. “Good. I hope you’ll do well for her.”

“She’s seen my routine.”

“Not the same as performing. You know that.”

Weiss sighed, but nodded. “Either way. I’m not nervous.”

“And you have no need to be.” Weiss nearly flinched at Glynda’s stern tone behind her. Their coach had her hands folded behind her back, her casual workwear replaced with a blouse, skirt acceptable for off the ice. She looked down her nose at the sisters, but quickly turned his lips into a smile. “You’ve practiced. But don’t act foolish.” She warned. 

“We’ve kept up.” Winter assured, placing a hand on Weiss’s shoulder. 

“Good. Program’s starting soon.” Gylnda nodded to the door, turning away to alert the other girls in the locker room.

Take you time for you jumps.” Winter advised, Weiss gathered her things.

“Yes, I know.” 

“And smile.” 

“I will.” 

“Check your laces before you go on.” 

“I know.” 

“Weiss,” Winter let herself smirk when Weiss turned on her heel with her hands on her hips. “You’ll do wonderfully.” 

She paused, blinking, and smiled. “So will you. I’m sure of that.” 

Winter felt a warmth grow in her chest. She didn’t often get nerves over anything, she wouldn’t enter a situation she wasn’t prepared for. But having Weiss follow in her path, carry the same stride, work to be on the same level as if Winter was the highest standard - any anxiety over her scores disappeared. She had the approval she needed. 

* * *

It turned out tickets to even see a figure skating event were expensive. 

Though, Qrow wasn’t used to paying really anything to see the hockey games he would see, if not participating himself. After school everything with Tai, his sister, and eventually Summer turned into his distractions, and they fell to the wayside. Still, he didn’t expect to be paying forty dollars for both him and Ruby each to only see two people they wanted to - after seeing them practice it a thousand times before. 

“Qrow!” Ruby shouted from ten feet ahead of him - forging a path through the crowd. “C’mon!” 

“Alright, alright.” He waved a hand, letting her run up to the seats as he managed to get through the tight hall around the rink without busting right through people. Ruby without hesitation waved to him from her seat. Qrow gestured to his mouth, then the snack bar on the other side of the rink. He saw the gears turn in Ruby’s head before she nodded. With a scoff, he started making his way around, suddenly just a bit thankful Yang already had other plans for the night. Then his wallet would have really been hurting, the girl ate like she was trying to move up a weight class. 

“This place’s fancy.” Qrow nudged Ruby with her nachos when he reached their seats. “The cheese is warm and everything.” 

“Wow,” Ruby already had a chip in her mouth before she firmly had the snack in her hands. “You get anything?” 

“Coffee.” Qrow held up the styrofoam, almost offering it to her to sniff. He was still too used to going out with Tai. “There’s no sugar in it. I’ll get you a hot chocolate if you want something sweet too - later. I’m not walking over there again.” 

She let out a dramatic groan and leaned against. “You’re so old.” 

“Hush,” the lights dimmed over them, focusing now on the rink. “Watch your friend.” 

Weiss’s level wasn’t even competing until later in the schedule, and while Qrow could admit he could find appreciation for the skill of the sport, it was a long wait. Girls barely older than Ruby up to Yang’s age spinning and skating to rather boring music at times. A few impressive moves, and some - admittedly more interesting - falls and mistakes. Not that he wanted people to fail, just found it more interesting as the night went on. 

He noticed Ruby perk up when Weiss’s name was announced, clapping almost frantically as she took the ice. Qrow did not miss the girl’s smile when Ruby shouted her encouragement, though that could be for anything. “Go Weiss!” 

Ruby’s shout was just at the end of the polite applause, Qrow raised a brow at the woman who turned around to glare. Weiss visibly took a breath, her music slowly building as she pushed off. 

Qrow followed her skate around her routine with interest. Her balance was clear, elegance in transition between moves was well practiced. Qrow couldn’t tell the names of moves or how well she actually executed them, but the work put into them was clear. 

Weiss made her way back to the center of the rink, her music fading as she ended in a curtsey type pose. Applause raised again, Weiss skated off with a grin across her lips. 

Qrow gripped Ruby’s shoulder. “Stay here, I’m peeing.”

“Gross.” Ruby scoffed. “Wait! Hot chocolate!” 

Qrow rolled his eyes, but stuck a thumb up at her as he pushed through the crowd. Qrow found the bathroom thankfully empty, the line for snacks less so. He returned to Ruby with her promised drink and appreciated her over thankfulness - he’d missed the rest of Weiss’s level. The rest were increasingly impressive, finally entering Winter’s league. Qrow glanced at his watch, the time had gone by quicker than he expected it to. The performances were rather entrancing. 

Winter’s name was called, Qrow swallowed. She skated gracefully to the center of the rink, her deep blue glittery leotard sparkling against the lights. Different from what she practiced in, light white tights that were still thin enough to show her legs, the powerful muscles pushing her across the ice. Her leotard had a drop back, only a sheer white undershirt covering her back muscles, but with a column of bows lining her spine. They shifted as she raised her arms over her head. Qrow followed the curve of her spine downwards, skirt and angle hiding her backside as she turned. He’s never seen her in as much makeup as she had on now, the dark blue eyeshadow, long lashes, and something that made her cheeks even sharper than before. Her gaze was aimed at the judges, certainly not at Qrow - he wasn’t sure if he could handle the determination radiating off of her if it was directed at him. Her sudden smile was polite, but fake. 

Her music started and she darted across the ice, the particular loose strands of hair from her bun flowing. Qrow found himself leaning forward, watching her every move as she twisted, rotated faster than Qrow could keep track of, jumped in a routine he’s seen bits and pieces of over the weeks - but never so entrancing. She had a dance, a flow that he couldn’t describe. Her elegance was leagues past the competitors before her, practice clear as she transitioned from one move to the next. Qrow had to make himself blink after a while, almost missing Winter’s last few rotations and her ending pose. Her chest breathed heavily, but other than that it looked effortless. 

Ruby had to nudge him to clap, Qrow stiffened and rolled his eyes at her smirk, clapping along with everyone else. He held back a whistle. Winter skated off the rink, Qrow crooked his neck just enough to see her reach Weiss and put a hand on her shoulder. 

The next skater took their place, Winter’s jumps still stayed in his mind. Her grace, the control, the curve of her legs. Qrow shifted in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck as it grew warm, and was thankful Ruby was more focused on the skaters. 

* * *

“I totally did better than a three on my spins. Ow-” 

“How did you even get a knot?” Winter shook her head as she clawed her fingers through Weiss’s ponytail. Her sister still waved her scorecard, red marks outlining every mistake. “You missed a rotation on your last element.” 

“I lost count.”

“Not an excuse.” Winter sighed, leaning back on the bench to stretch her legs outwards. “I’ll try to get an extra half hour for us this week. For now,” Winter sighed. “Get out of that and let’s go home.” Other girls around them were either stripping their tights or fretting over scorecards. The adjusted six-point system was rather unfair, in Winter’s opinion, but she hardly skates to win. She’s at a comfortable level, the free skate forces her to push her limits, and while she can understand the beauty aspect, the catty side of competition never really appealed to her. 

Weiss sighed, thumbing the edge of her scorecard. Winter squeezed her shoulder, told her to meet her outside when she was ready, and grabbed her bag to leave. Winter rolled out her ankles as she squeezed through the locker room, hung her neck to stretch it out - and nearly ran right into Qrow Branwen’s chest. 

“Whoa, Ice Queen, please.” He stepped back, as much as he could in the small hallway outside the locker room, and the flowers in his hand bobbed with the motion. Winter glared at them. “A hello will do.”

“Hi, Winter.” Ruby gave a small wave from behind her uncle. Winter was about to finally find her words but Ruby was already pushing past her, into the locker room to no doubt dote on Weiss. 

Winter didn’t feel like stopping her, instead turning to face Qrow. He grinned at her, she pressed her lips tight to avoid mirroring him. With a breath, she found her voice. “Should I be worried that you’re stalking me?” 

“Worried? I would think to be flattered.” Qrow must have noticed the twitch of her lips, Winter focused on a hole in his jacket. He held the flowers in his hand out to her - not quite gas station but definitely not from a real florist. Grocery store, perhaps. 

Winter sucked in a breath, pushing her reservations aside. She did this every time, picked apart anything she could use to justify her own coldness. She swallowed and took his flowers. Tulips, mostly pink. Red. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well.” Qrow shrugged, and scratched at his neck, at stubble lining his chin. “I don’t know much about this stuff, but you did really great.” 

“Thank you,” Winter repeated, something tickled the back of her neck. She had to look away from his eyes, and was suddenly thankful she had already changed from her unitard. The locker room door behind her opened, another girl slipped past her. Winter cleared her throat. “Weiss was excited to see Ruby. Not many of her friends in Atlas ever came to support her.”

“Really?” Qrow scoffed, shoved a hand in his pocket. Winter had to force herself to face his smile. “Guess it’s good you moved down here then.” 

She pushed down the heat in her chest, another skater excused herself to slide between them. Her ponytail flicked to hit Qrow in the nose. Winter heard him huff out a laugh, Winter found herself echoing him. Their eyes met, his deep red calm but felt like they were burning. Winter swallowed, laughing at herself. “I think so.” 

The door pushed open again, Weiss froze in her steps at the sight of them, eyes darting between the two. Ruby followed right behind her, bumping into her back. “Hey,” Qrow cleared his throat. “Hey, Weiss. You did really good out there.” 

Weiss stared for a moment, looking to the flowers in Winter’s hands. She coughed, jerking her head to Qrow. Weiss straightened her back, and folded her hands. “Thank you. Ruby’s been very,” she glanced to her at her side. “Very praising too.” 

“Because you did do good!” 

“Thank you.” Weiss nodded politely. 

Another skater swung open the locker room door, stopping in her place as she saw the four. Qrow pressed himself to the wall, she still looked between them before squeezing past. Winter held her flowers close to her chest. “We should move.” Qrow huffed, they all nodded in unison. 

The people remaining in the rink were slowly filing out, finally reaching the outside was finally a breath of fresh air. The fountain that sat profoundly outside of Vale’s arena was silent, the water removed for the season. The cold was biting, the night sky was coated in clouds, but no snow fell. Winter held her flowers close to her chest against the wind. 

“Thank you again,” she said to Qrow before they parted. “For these. And for that.” She nodded to Ruby and Weiss, talking quietly with each other a little ways off, Weiss hiding a laugh behind her fist. The wind was chilling, but it was an obvious blush on her cheeks. 

Qrow shrugged a shoulder, lost for a moment as he watched them. He nodded. “Yeah. Ruby’s like that. Not always out of her shell like this, but. She’s good.” 

Winter sighed an agreement. She pointed her eyes downward when he turned back to face her. He had a look that’s becoming familiar to her, Winter spoke before he could say whatever was going through his mind. “I’ll most likely see you again.” 

Qrow paused, scoffed. “Yeah. Probably. Though you never said no to a date.” 

Winter smiled. “No I did not.” 

She turned on her heel, hair still in a tight bun almost hitting Qrow, and called to Weiss. Winter nodded a goodbye to Ruby, only sparing a quick glance over her shoulder to Qrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft :)  
I think second chapters of 5+ chapter fics are my favorite because I just dive into details that have almost nothing to do with the romance but I just love? So I hope ya'll liked it too  
Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Can't Escape Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it seems like everything I do...this is getting longer than I thought it would XD

Winter forced the breath she let out to be steady. The loose strands of hair fell in her face, but she just had to wait five more seconds before she could fix it. She tensed her arms, trying to keep them from shaking in her ending pose, the cold air of the rink finally cooling her skin. 

The music faded, Winter heard Glynda scratching something down on her notepad. She held her pose. “Back to first.” Glynda sighed, not even looking up from her notes. 

Winter swallowed, finally breaking to brush her hair back into her bun. Her hands worked as she skated back to the center, rolling her ankle as much as she could in her skate while Glynda worked to restart her routine’s music. She didn’t need her coach to reprimand her, Winter knew she switched what was supposed to be her lutz jump with a flip. Her choreography was sloppy from then on. 

While Glynda was still writing, Winter checked her watch. They only had about ten more minutes in their session, Weiss would be let out of school just as Winter would arrive - if Glynda didn’t make her run this routine a thousand more times to make up for the mistakes. Winter couldn’t really blame her if she did. Just because her father wasn’t demanding Glynda to ensure Winter’s perfection doesn’t mean Glynda wouldn’t push her anyway. 

Winter shook her arms out, forcing one more deep breath before striking her opening pose. Her music started, Winter pushed off backwards. The moves were muscle memory at this point, she could use this routine for at least a few more competitions before she needs to refresh. Her edge jump came naturally, as did the turn into the next lutz, in order, as it was supposed to be.

She wobbled in her landing. Winter gritted her teeth, an attempt to stop obscenities from pouring out. She pushed forward anyway, only for Glynda to wave a hand and halt her music. Winter skidded, and swallowed thickly. She didn’t need to be right before Glynda to see her mirrored frustration. Her trainer blew out a long breath, and stood. “You did this perfectly two days ago.” She kept her tone even, but was packing her things up in her purse rather hurriedly. “If you need a break for a day or so, I’m not going to question it.”

Winter sighed. “Glynda-”

“No.” Her trainer stopped right at the lip of the rink, purse slung over her shoulder. “I know you. Something else is on your mind. By tomorrow’s session you’ll have this perfect again. Let’s not waste either of our time.” 

Winter knew it was useless to try and argue. Glynda could see right through her, and was not the kind of person to dance around it. She would take out the unused minutes from Winter’s payment, not say a word about it, and carry on during their next session as if it never happened. It wasn’t new between them. 

Winter wouldn’t change that, either. She didn’t know how she would explain the note in her mother’s handwriting claiming they’ll see each other on Friday. Nearly a week before Thanksgiving, an excuse to drag them back to Atlas under the guise of a holiday truce between them and their father.

And, Glynda didn’t need to reprimand Winter more than she was already reprimanding herself. She needed to focus on what was real, and was in her control. Her mother had her vices, but she was smart. She wouldn’t put herself in danger, or her children. Winter blew out a breath, hearing the door to the rink slam behind Glynda, and covered her face. 

She swallowed, forcing herself to breathe deeply. Four seconds in, six seconds out. She was just distracted. She had a right to be, but it didn’t diminish her skills. When the anxiety faded and she knew what her mother wanted, Winter would figure it out and adjust as necessary. It was the mystery that bothered her, not knowing what the problem is that needed fixing. Once that was settled, she could return to practicing as needed. 

Winter let out an even breath, dropped her hands. And yelped at the arena manager standing just outside the rink.

“Sorry, ma’am.” He held up a hand.. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Yes, it’s - fine.” Winter shook her head, and started skating towards the edge. “Am I going over time?”

“No, you have a little while left. There’s someone asking to see you,” he pointed towards the lobby. “Not a member or on your list, though. Tall man, black hair.”

“He can come in,” Winter sighed. Her practice was basically wasted anyway, she was partly glad Qrow asked before barging in again. And, not that she was ready to admit it, she could make use of a little reprieve. 

The manager left with a polite nod, Qrow wasted no time entering. He transitioned smoothly on the ice, old, beaten up hockey skates carrying smoothly. He grinned, Winter was reminded of a cat, but she crossed her arms and watched him without a word. 

Qrow gained speed, bending his knees before pushing himself into a hop, spinning just barely enough to land backwards. He spread his arms. “Yeah?” 

Winter rolled her eyes, but clapped lightly. “You have good balance. What’s all this for?”

Qrow shrugged. “Guy said you were practicing.” He skated circles around Winter, she followed against her better judgement. Qrow pushed off again, too fast as he rounded the rink, and lifted a foot. He balanced shakily on one skate, arms spread out. 

Winter shook her head, letting her arms hang at her sides as she glides around Qrow. He skidded in the center of the rink, smirk making her wary. “What are you trying to do?”

“Trying?” Qrow spins on the toe of his skate, leg at an awkward angle behind him. “I’m figure skating, Ice Queen!” 

Winter couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping her lips. Qrow tried to leap, looking like a toddler while trying to pick up his heavy skates. His weight worked against him and he stumbled, his hockey skates chipped up her ice. Winter covered her mouth from laughing anyway. “Oh, all six points.” 

“Bet your ass. Just put me in a leotard, we’re set.” 

She blew from her lips. “Don’t make a mockery of out of this.”

“I mock nothing.” Qrow held a hand to his chest, gaping. Offended. Winter rolled her eyes. 

He held out his arm, Winter let him grab her so their momentum spun them around each other. She pressed her lips together, something in his gaze made her keep staring into his eyes. Calming, though Winter felt hot in her chest. 

Qrow smirked, matching her gaze. “Counting your rotations?”

“Someone has done their googling.”

Qrow shook his head, hiding his smile to push forward again, closer to her as they spun. “You didn’t seem sold on the date idea, but I can promise interesting conversation. If you agree.” 

“I’d be happy to explain some beginning terms, maybe.” 

“Maybe?” 

“I have a lot going on right now.” 

“I think I know that feeling.” They started to slow, Qrow kept his hand on her waist. Her heart was suddenly very loud. “But I think we can find time.”

“Qrow,” her sigh was unstoppable. Her mother’s neat handwriting flashed in her mind once again. Her grin fell away. “I don’t know. Weiss and I have another show this weekend, and I don’t have anything planned for Thursday. I’ve never done this before, and-” 

“Then join our Thanksgiving. It’s hard doing it yourself.” Qrow shrugged. Their spinning slowed to a stop, his hands fell from her waist. “Tai puts with me coming every time, I know- no.” He held up a hand when Winter opened her mouth. “I know he would like you two to come. Just think about it.” 

His hand squeezed her arm, Winter had to keep herself from catching it when he pulled away. She brushed the loose strand of hair behind her ear, and spotted the manager on the side of the rink again. “I’ll think about it.” Winter nodded her head, pushing backwards away from him and towards the edge of the rink.

“Please.” Qrow followed. He didn’t miss a beat when transferring from the ice, Winter focused on the skill rather than his smile.

* * *

Yang spat into the toilet, Qrow could only rub her back. She sniffed and made him grimace. “Don’t smell it.” 

“I’m not smelling,” she shoved his shoulder, Qrow conceded. “My head hurts.” 

“I know.” 

Qrow sighed, Tai had asked him to come over half an hour ago to at least be in the house with Yang as she struggled with a flu. She didn’t get sick often, let alone as bad as this, though her biggest ailment was that Signal’s generous week-long Thanksgiving break started tomorrow anyway, and being sick was useless if it didn’t get you out of school. Qrow humored her sentiment, out of pity if nothing else. 

Not that he minded being there, he was in between classes anyway, and Tai and Ruby should be home before he has to leave for the next one. Qrow had seriously debated why he still had his apartment downtown. Tai’s was closer to Beacon, he spent most nights here anyway. Even so, being alone with Yang was surprisingly rare. She was old enough to be by herself, watch Ruby if needed. Still, she was a kid. 

Qrow pushed her hair back, Yang sat up to tie it back herself. “You want to eat something? There’s probably stew leftover, or I could find something.” 

“No,” Yang swallowed and shuddered. Qrow wasn’t surprised by either her answer or reaction. “I think I just want to sleep.” 

“Okay,” Qrow squeezed her shoulder before standing again. He tapped the edge of the sink on his way out. “Brush your teeth, you did just cover them in puke.” 

“You never did.” 

Qrow frowned at her small voice behind him. “What?” 

Yang grabbed her arm, looking. “Nothing.” 

“Yang.”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t feel good.” She stood to try and push past him, the narrowness of their bathroom let Qrow grab her shoulders. He opened his mouth. “No, it’s nothing.”

She picked up Zwei in the hall, shutting the door to her and Ruby’s bedroom behind her - leaving Qrow in the hall. He didn’t have to think hard to find a possible root for her anger, sobriety brought memory which - besides clarity - brought embarrassment. What he should have been feeling when he was still drinking, if he had been feeling anything at all. 

Qrow still hasn’t forgiven himself, in a way Tai hadn’t either, but more than once Yang had found him passed out throughout the house. More than once she had been on the receiving end of his drunken raves about nothing Yang had anything to do with just because she was there. And more than once Qrow had held her and promised her that he didn’t want to hurt her and promised he’d never do that shit again to her. Yang was smart enough to stop listening, eventually. Only last year he actually followed through. 

Still following through, technically. And operating under the assumption that Yang knew that. 

Qrow sighed, avoiding himself in the mirror before starting after her. He knocked softly on her door, pushing open enough to peek at her. Yang faced the wall, Qrow could see her stroking Zwei curled up against her chest. “Yang?”

“I said I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not about that.” He sighed, pushing the rest of the way in. He sat on the floor, his back leaning against her bed. He tugged at his ring, flipping it over between his fingers a few times, before sighing again. “I know its been a long time, but it’s okay if you are still mad at me.”

Yang shifted, drawing her knees up. Qrow had to strain to hear her. “I’m not.” 

“You don’t have to tell me if you are. I scared you, for no reason, and I acted like a real asshole about it. It is okay if you’re still angry.” He blew out a slow breath. Even talking about it brought back an itch - small, incredibly weak, and overshadowed by his own shame - Qrow had to force himself to repeat his apologies. “I was not okay, and I’m sorry. I should not have done that to you, and I won’t do it again.”

Yang sniffled, he had to blame it on her sickness. Qrow heard Zwei shift and a wet lick. He thought Yang might ignore him, he wouldn’t fault her for that. A small snap when you’re already feeling miserable doesn’t have to mean anything. “Ruby acts like nothing happened.”

“Ruby,” Qrow rubbed the back of his neck. She was deflecting, but he wouldn’t push her. “Ruby’s got a lot of love. And so do you.” He reaches to pat her leg. “You’re just smart with it. That’s not bad. You’re too smart to take shit.” 

She shrugged a shoulder, scratching Zwei’s ears. “I’m not that mad. I love you.” Yang sighed, turned enough to be able to face Qrow before he could get guilty. “And dad said he’ll punch you if you do it again.”

Qrow couldn’t stop his laugh. “Punch me again.” He corrected, holding out a finger. “And he should.” 

“I don’t want him to.”

“Neither do I.” Qrow squeezed her shin one last time before hauling himself to his feet. Zwei looked at him out of the corner of his eye, Qrow made himself look at Yang. “And I won’t give him a reason to. Including - making sure you eat something. At some point today. Yeah?” 

Yang smiled, thumbing Zwei’s ears. She shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah. I will.” 

“Good.” Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets, stopping at her door. Summer’s words echoed in his mind. _They’re kids Qrow. They don’t just ‘know’. Say it._ “I love you.” 

Yang did not look over her shoulder. “Love you.” 

For now that was enough. 

* * *

Winter blew out a slow breath, it had been a while since she’s been in a restaurant as fancy as this. Her mother had never struck her as being cryptic enough to leave a note in the apartment with a restaurant and a time, but Winter also figured she must not have much to do anymore. Winter used that as an excuse for her foolishness. Otherwise she would not have followed such a note. 

The heels of her boots clicked against the polished tiles of the restaurant, the snow on the shoulders of her coat melted in the heat. Other patrons didn’t spare a glance as the hostess guided Winter to her table, a private, two-person table towards the corner of the front windows. Fairy lights surrounded the pane, and offered a clear view of the snowy street outside. Willow peered outside, legs crossed properly at the ankle. She already had a glass of wine in her hand, the bottle on the table, Winter steeled her nerves. 

“Mother,” Winter greeted curtly, and helped herself to sit down across from her. Willow turned, as if she hadn’t noticed, and smiled. Her makeup was done, most likely by someone else. Her coat draped over the back of her chair was new. 

“It’s good to see you.” She reached over to take Winter’s hand, and squeezed some. “Thank you for not bringing Weiss. I had hope that you would listen.” 

Winter held back her scoff. “You arranged this meeting in a rather dubious way.”

“I wanted to give you reason not to come.” Willow shrugged, taking back her hand and sipping at her glass. 

“Does father know your here?”

“What do you think?” Willow smiled behind her glass, and cocked her head. “Hence the dubiousness.” 

Winter frowned. “He hasn’t - done anything violent?”

“No, god.” Her mother scoffed, almost a laugh. “He’s the same as he always was. I just don’t feel like putting up with a tantrum. You can hear him throughout the house.” 

House, Winter almost rolled her eyes. Her and Weiss’s apartment now was not small by any means, courtesy of her mother, but she’s quickly learned to not act humble for no reason. The Schnee Manor could take a whole day to see every room, it was not a house by any means. Winter sighed. “How is Whitley?” A sensitive question. Jacques was barely able to hold himself together when two of his children walked out, his last and only son was not to do the same. When Winter had the time, her worries strayed to how her brother was faring. 

Willow shook her head, focusing her gaze into the red of her glass. “He’s decided I’m not worth his time.” 

She expected as much. “Mother, he’s just-”

“Don’t speak for him, Winter.” Willow interrupted. “His father is the one who listens now. How is Weiss?” 

Willow moved on quickly, she rarely left room for argument. Their server set a cup of tea down before Winter. She sighed, and shook her head. “I thought you didn’t want her to come.”

“I didn’t want her to think this was going to be a regular occurrence.” Willow shrugged. “You’re better at understanding that. And I know you’ll look after her.”

She nodded evenly, keeping back the snap that she was given no choice. “She still misses you.” 

“This was her idea.” Her mother sipped at her glass again, not bothering to put it down. “You supported her.”

“After. I thought you would tell her how ridiculous it was.” Winter shook her head. Weiss coming to her late in the night months ago played over in her head. She begged Winter to support her, she just needed a bit more space. Freedom to explore, not be under the constant watch of their father. Jacques had turned it on her flippantly, telling his own daughter to leave if she was so independent. Weiss agreed. Willow hadn’t been present, Winter couldn’t just discard Weiss as soon as the situation escalated. 

Willow waved a hand, and refilled her glass to be at a proper level - for being in public. “If you think so, just return.”

“It’s the point.” Winter gritted her teeth. “And it’s too late for that now. Weiss has school, I have school. She’s made friends, mother. Ones she likes.” One’s who invite them over for traditionally private holidays, not that she would mention that now. “I’m supposed to make her walk away from that?”

“Winter,” her mother dipped her chin to look at her daughter through her lashes. “Weiss made very grand claims about taking care of herself. You do not need to fuss over her schooling or her friends or her skills. You are not her mother.”

Winter pushed back from the table to stand. She felt as if her heart was being squeezed. “You were content to let her walk out her on her own, and I’m the only one who bothered to go after her. She’s a child. She needs help.”

“You’re not much better off. Whose been paying for your apartment again?” 

“Your allowance was not asked for.”

“But needed,” Willow sighed, and uncrossed her legs, leaning forward. “And I will not be stopping them, no matter how frustrated you become with me. That’s not the point.”

Winter shook her head.

“I give you that money and I pay for that school because no matter how many tantrums you or your father throw, I owe that to you. Because I am your mother.” Willow sipped at her glass again. “You’re father thinks you’re a little too old for handouts. I don’t care. Weiss certainly isn’t. Like you said, she’s a child. It’s my fault you’ve got such a man for a father. It will not be my fault if you don’t have a home. Or schooling. Or to do something you actually love.” 

She finished her glass, gesturing to a server to prepare the bottle to be taken home. Their server offered to take their real order, Willow shook her head. Winter felt her skin burn, her mother did not look concerned she was still standing. The couple at the table behind her was trying not to stare, but their shared looks were enough for Winter. She swallowed a thick lump in her throat, her voice felt tight. “Is there any other reason you wanted to see me?” 

“You are my daughter. I missed you.” 

Willow shrugged, calmly gathering her things, and thanked the server for her wine, now in a respectable looking bag. Winter gritted her teeth, silence lapped between them as Willow left cash on the table, scribbling something in the check. Winter resisted crossing her arms. 

“I see you are alright. Obviously thriving, if you don’t feel the need to come back home. We both want the same things.” She stood, just under Winter’s height, and forced a smile. She grabbed her coat. “I’ll see you again. At another time.” 

When she could get away, Winter figured. Her mother nodded curtly as a goodbye. A man from another table stood to follow her out the restaurant, holding the door open for her. Winter shook her head, brushing her hair back, and very thankful others in the restaurant paid no attention to her. 

Her heart pounded, Winter felt her feet move her out to her car, starting down the busy streets without realizing. She gripped the steering wheel. If Winter allowed herself to think about it for more than a moment, she would have turned around. Gone back to her apartment rather than a small ways out from downtown to Beacon’s campus. Even so, her heart seemed to carry her on. 

Beacon was designed to look much older than it was. 

Winter had to step lightly to keep her short heels from clicking throughout the Humanities Building. All the polished wood floors were stained dark, pillars between each classroom, art by possibly alumni hanging on the walls. Atlas had always prioritized sleek, modern designs to show continuous progress. Beacon was classic, sophisticated, an older look despite being founded only a few years before Atlas. 

The order of room numbers was certainly as convoluted as an old building would be. Winter spent a good five minutes turning corners to find the hidden room of 459. She had found up to 458, as well as past 462, she had to spot a half hidden alcove around the corner to find the missing bundle room numbers. 

From her targeted 459 she heard a meandering laughter from the open door. Winter leaned against the frame to listen in, crossing her arms. Qrow had his back to her, rightfully facing his class. He sat on the corner desk, fingers interlocked on his knee.

“She’s not wrong,” Qrow chuffed, nodding to whomever among his class. “The FDA didn’t exist, there were no regulations. People loved getting high. What passed as pharmacies loved passing out pills to people they knew would come back. But that’s not the whole thing,” he waved a hand before pointing to a girl. “Saph?”

“Weren’t all the bars closed on Sundays for religious purposes?”

“Officially yeah.” 

Winter smiled at his scoff. Qrow held himself differently here, she could notice it just enough. He wore jeans - though it was the day before Beacon’s Thanksgiving break - with a sport coat that looked worn, but fitted. Nicer than the faded, torn jacket Winter’s seen him wearing before. 

”But that was also the only day off for most working class people, and they’re certainly not allowed to have fun. They could get drunk, and gamble, and be violent, and possibly exist in public, where children are. Scandalous. And what- are, you, all looking at?” 

Winter blinked to realize half of Qrow’s students were looking quizzically at her - she had been staring only at him. Qrow himself turned from on his desk to see. She straightened her back, and offered a small wave as a greeting. 

Qrow blinked, looked at his watch, then to his class. “You still have your take home due next Wednesday, but I’ll let you leave five minutes early. Happy Thanksgiving.”

Most of his class shuffled out quickly, Winter moved away from the door to let them though. Some students muttered thank yous, goodbyes, and Happy Thanksgivings to Qrow on their way out. The classroom now emptied, Winter stepped tentatively further inside. 

Qrow gathered his notes and assignments from students to file them into a briefcase. “I thought you weren’t about the whole stalking thing.”

Winter rolled his eyes, catching the corner of his smirk. “Maybe I was a little skeptical when Ruby told me what you did.” 

“Really?”

“You act a heathen.” 

“Well,” Qrow laughed, and straightened out so he towered over Winter again. “Thank you.” 

Winter shrugged. “But either you’ve fooled that entire class, or you may be legitimate.” 

“I actually don’t know where my diploma is, so who knows, really.” 

Winter scoffed a laugh, turning away from him. “I won’t tattle for now.” 

“Good. I need to look respectable if you’ll ever actually go out with me.”

He was just teasing, Winter humored him with a smile, but her heart did twist at the proposition. She crossed her arms, and sucked in a breath. “I was thinking about Thanksgiving.” 

She heard Qrow swallow. “Yeah?” 

Winter nodded. “Yes. I’ve found that can’t cook for shit, and I don’t really want to subject Weiss to premade turkey. If it’s really not any trouble, we’d like to join you.” 

“Really?” Qrow scoffed, crossing his arms. “We’d love to have you then.” Winter didn’t react to his smirk, or to her own relief. 

It wasn’t a very hard decision, once she let herself cool off from Willow’s visit. Her mother wanted Winter to enjoy herself - she would. Even if it was just to spite her father. And if that was truly the goal, Winter allowing herself fall for Qrow wouldn’t hurt either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be shorter, so hopefully out sooner. Please let me know what you think, any comments are very much appreciated!


	4. Wrapped up in Daisy Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should never even bother saying "the next one should come out soon!!" because it will never be true. It's a curse, I curse myself by saying it.  
But this chapter's done and here! Please enjoy!

“Weiss!”

Winter couldn’t help but just watch Ruby, the girl’s arms over her head and smile wide across her face. She supposed there were worse ways to greet your guests, Winter found it charming as they stood just outside the door. Snow flurried just behind them, the Schnees safe under the awning of the porch. Warmth flowed from inside. Weiss instinctively tensed as Ruby hugged her, and expertly balanced the plate of apple crisp cakes in her other hand. 

Weiss sighed affectionately, and patted her on the back delicately. “Hello, Ruby.” 

They separated, Ruby grinned. “I’m happy you came.” She directed her joy to Winter. “You too Winter!” 

She huffed a laugh, squeezing her shoulder. “Thank you for having us Ruby. It’s good to see you too.” 

Ruby opened her mouth, but all that came out was a squeak as her father shouted from inside. “Let them inside!”

“Right,” Ruby laughed, and stepped aside. The sisters stomped the snow from their boots before entering. Winter felt relaxed in the heat. 

Tai didn’t wait to welcome them, taking the tray from Weiss. “You didn’t have to-”

“Please,” Winter held up a hand. “It would be awful if we intrude and not bring anything.” She didn’t mention that she had bought the cakes from the store, only rearranging them on her own plate. Glynda offered her that little tip last week. Winter didn’t believe Tai would put it past her. The few times they’ve interacted he’s been extremely kind, but she still felt the need to show she was at least appreciative of his hosting them. 

“No intruding.” As expected, Tai waved her off. Ruby had dragged Weiss in the kitchen already, the smell of turkey and, perhaps, potatoes in the air. “Make yourself at home.” 

He disappeared into the kitchen. Winter focused on the single art piece hanging on the wall of their living room instead of asking if Qrow has here yet. The painting’s frame was cracked, and it had a small stain of something red in the corner. Winter could hear the girls from the kitchen, she recognized Yang’s hearty laugh. 

She spotted the dog bed right before she nearly tripped over it. Winter blinked, the small black corgi blinked back up at her. He looked from Winter’s head to her toes, as if he were about to make a judgement call. Winter felt stupid at her suddenly need to apologize to an animal. 

“He’s spoiled, but he doesn’t bite.” Qrow’s voice made Winter whip her head up, and take a step back. He held up his hands. “Sorry.” 

Winter scoffed, and crossed her arms. “I think I can take him.” She tapped the dog’s bed with her foot. 

“You’d be surprised, in this house.” Qrow scoffed, and gestured towards the kitchen. Winter thought he was going to rest his hand at her waist, but he paused, and started without her. She pressed her lips together to keep from grinning. 

Taiyang, it turned out, could add excellent cook on top of his many other attributes. She told him as much over dinner.

“Years of mastery.” He placed a hand to his chest. “I used to be young and inexperienced. Tried something easy for my first Thanksgiving. Hotdogs.”

“Do not, don’t start.” Qrow had a finger in his face, but Tai seemed unperturbed. Winter smiled, Yang started giggling on the other side of the table. Ruby put her head down. “We were in school, we were all dumb and didn’t know how to cook. That’s all you need to know.”

Tai opened his mouth, a grin too obvious on his face. “It was the  _ wurst _ .” 

Qrow made a show of leaning back on his chair, covering his eyes. Yang exploded from her end of the table, Winter couldn’t help her chuckle at Ruby banging her head on the table. “Wow.” Was all that came from Weiss as she politely took a bite of her potatoes. 

Winter watched Qrow drag a hand down his face, shifting in his chair to face her privately. “I will get your coat and your purse for you right now. You can walk away, and I will understand if you never want to see me again.” 

“Please,” she scoffed, and shoved his shoulder. To make a point she took another bite of her slice of turkey. Just to see him roll his eyes, watch his adamsappel bob as he sighed. 

Ruby made her groaning more overt, quickly pitting herself against her sister who defended the silly joke. Winter watched Weiss roll her eyes, but did not miss the timid smile on her lips. She felt it too. An odd warmth in the air that was often missing from their previous holiday dinners. The bickering that felt loving rather than spiteful. An honest convention coming from evolving tradition rather than expectations. 

Winter sat back in her chair, met Qrow’s eyes, and smiled. 

* * *

Tai will never give up the pumpkin pie egg rolls, Qrow lost that battle years ago. It was no dessert, yet they did this every year. Sitting in the living room eating the damn things as the clock ticked later and later. 

It didn’t help that Winter seemed only to encourage him. She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, giving Qrow that smirk with her lips as she took another roll. Qrow couldn’t break eye contact with her, the girls sat below them on the floor, Tai in his chair in the corner, and nothing between them that Qrow could avert his eyes to. She licked her lips before patting them with a napkin. Her faint lipgloss still intact. 

Winter knew what she was doing.

Qrow wasn’t going to just let her get away with it. 

Not forever. There were children around now, and more things to be said between them, but he made a plan just in case. For now he let the girls watch Charlie Brown and Winter cross her legs at him. 

Their long distance game couldn’t even come close to being called footsy, Qrow thought he might kill Tai for interrupting it anyway. Their cute little TV tradition was finished, coats were gathered, goodbyes were said. Qrow leaned on the doorway as their guests were waved off, nodding a thanks to Winter as she smiled at him from the porch. 

“Wait,” Weiss grabbed the door handle from Tai at the last second, stepping back inside. “Ruby, I lent you our lab manual last week and I need it back.” 

Qrow scoffed at the light that clicked on in his niece’s brain. She nodded quickly. “Right, right,” she grabbed Weiss’ hand and dragged her back to the stairs. 

Qrow heard Winter huff from behind him. He stepped down to be level with her on the porch. “I won’t blame you if you go back to having a true Thanksgiving next year.”

“Really?” She raises a brow, Qrow had to keep himself from grinning. “What, are you going to fix one?” Winter shrugged a shoulder, looking back to her car covered lightly with snow. A chill must’ve grabbed her, Qrow saw goosebumps rise on the back of her neck. 

“Shit,” Qrow scoffed a laugh, rubbing at his shoulder. “Hope you like microwave dinners.” 

“I’ve gotten used to them.” She laughed. “Sort of. Maybe.” 

“Maybe I will have to make you something. Or buy you something. On a real date.” 

“Charming.” Winter scoffed. “A real one?” 

“Less kids around.” Qrow couldn’t stop his smile, the roll of her eyes with the snow on her lashes. He took a breath. “If I could get the chance to?” 

“I don’t know,” Winter cocked her head, Qrow started searching for a line to blow off the rejection. “You and Tai seem very happy together, I don’t know if he’s ready to bring a third in.” 

“Oh- okay, okay,” Qrow actually sputtered, half laughing. Winter smiled and he expected a polite goodbye, his million dollar question still unanswered as she made up her mind.

Instead, he felt her hand on his neck, blinking slow up at him. Qrow leaned down to meet her lips. Her other hand stroked at his jaw. The tension in his shoulders melted, his hands found her waist. Her lips were as soft as he imagined, more magnetic than he could have dreamed. She was assertive, but inviting, her fingers against his cheek kept him in place almost as much as her mouth. Qrow thought Winter could feel his pulse hammering in his neck, she pulled away before he could even think to worry about it.  _ Oh thank God  _ echoed in his head instead. She blinked slowly up at him, he could still feel her breath on his lips. “Yeah. You will.” 

He huffed out a laugh, the cold making it visible between them. Qrow swallowed, looking for his words, when Weiss stepped heavily in the doorway. He stood up straight, Winter pulled her hand away, her sister politely looked between them. “I found it.” She tapped the think booklet in her hands. 

“Good,” both of them nodded together. 

Winter laughed and stepped back, gesturing to the car still running. “Have you said thank you?” 

“Of course.” Weiss placed a hand on her hip. Qrow stepped back to let her walk past them, he frowned at her smirk. As if she were holding back a laugh. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“You’re welcome,” Qrow couldn’t help but follow her with his eyes as she shuffled to the car. He looked back to Winter, and forced himself not to comment on her blush. 

“I like her.” He said before Winter had the chance to defend her sister’s brashness. 

She scoffed instead, adjusting her purse over her shoulder. “Good.” She dropped off of Tai’s front step, looking over her shoulder. “You’ll have to see her a lot more too.” 

“Right,” Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the door. “Worth it.” 

Winter only cocked her head, message clear, and slid into her car. Qrow felt his grin come back, and flinched with Tai gripping his shoulder from behind. He waved a hand to the girls, turning to Qrow with a smirk that’s much too proud. “You owe me like five dollars worth of heating right now.” 

Qrow shoved him back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) We're getting there   
I'm also considering changing the rating for later chapters to something more....E-like - but no decisions have been set in stone!  
Please let me know what you think, comments are always appreciated!


	5. Hip Hop in the Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I should never say "next one's on the way" because when I do, it's never true. And sometimes you get two (short) chapters within 3 days! Please enjoy!

“Okay, look.” 

Qrow watched as Winter sucked in a breath, finish her glass of water from their table. They were at one of those places fancy enough to already have water set out, Qrow didn’t bother looking at any steak on the menu. If he was being honest, after a week of silence from Winter, he was just happy to be here. Even if Winter wanted to set her ground rules. She claimed she was still swamped, but made her one night off for him. It would be the only offer. Her coldness was back, it just made Qrow smile. 

She shifted in her chair. The ribbons from the bow at the neck of her blouse swayed. “I like you. I would not be here if I did not.” 

Qrow shook his head, and locked his fingers together. “You’re not cuffed to the table, there’s still a chance.” 

“I think you can be funny.” Winter continued, Qrow suppresses his grin at her attempt to ignore him. He started to like her better all serious, lips pursed and shoulders straight. “When I don’t think you’re being rude. But I will admit, I can be a little...particular.” He held his tongue for that one. Anyone who types ’Winter Schnee’ into a search engine will find numerous articles about the prodigy of one of the wealthiest families in the world. How trained she must be. “But that’s not changing.There are a few non-negotiables.” 

Winter leaned forward, Qrow straightened his back. She wanted to be serious, they could be serious. He wasn’t expecting Winter to be the sort of person who didn’t make her intentions clear, even if they were warnings. “Hit me.” 

Winter raised her brow, as if it were a challenge. “Weiss so much as hints that she’s a little uncomfortable around you, and I will bury you at the bottom of the ocean.” 

Qrow didn’t blink. “If it comes to that, I would want you to do it.” 

“I just want to state the obvious.” She shrugged. As if conducting a presentation, she continued. “I am extraordinarily busy, at all times. If I have that rink rented, or a show, I am on that ice. If I have a class, I’m in that class. I haven’t had a serious relationship in four years, then it was flings in school. Then my sister decided to pack her bags and I had to go with her. That’s my priority.”

“Winter, I’m a lecturer. A daytime lecturer.” Qrow let himself grin. “I might as well have an essay in my ass right now. I’m at my brother’s house more than my apartment. You wanna talk flings? We’ll be here for a while. We’re on the same page with the busy thing.” 

“Good.” She nodded evenly. ”I also hate being late. I will not wait on you, I will just leave.”

“I’ll get my watch fixed.” Qrow smirked, their waiter came back with their food. Winter poked at her pasta salad for something, before deciding it was worthy enough to take a bite. Qrow barely looked at his pork. “I’m not a particularly fancy eater.” 

“I’m not concerned with that.” Winter didn’t look up from her meal. Qrow tried to keep himself from frowning.

“What are you worried about?” 

She sighed, Qrow felt his pocket for his wallet without thinking. “You know I’m a Schnee from Atlas and you’re smart enough to know what that means.” 

“Winter, yeah.” Qrow couldn’t help but scoff. “I don’t care who you’re family is, you’re obviously not super close with them.” And, it would be rather hypocritical for him of all people to judge. 

“That doesn’t mean they won’t barge in every once in a while.” Winter warned. “Even if I really wanted to, I cannot escape that.” 

“I think I know what you mean.” Qrow shook his head, and sucked in a breath. Winter raised a brow. “My sister comes in every few years just to stir things up. She’s not- she’s nothing to worry about.” He waved a hand. “Any more rules?” 

Winter hummed. “I don’t like things being kept from me.” 

“I’m not keeping it from you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Really, I’m not. But maybe we don’t have to spill everything to make the other run away just yet.” 

Winter blinked, and paused her fork midair. Qrow nearly let out a sigh, now it just looks like he’s hiding something. Winter seemed to mull it over, in that split second, before shrugging and finishing her bite. “I think that’s fair. For now.” 

“For now.” Qrow agreed. “And, you know Tai and the girls so, if you can handle them you can handle anything.” He smiled, but his pork suddenly tasted dry. 

Winter shook her head, chuckling. “I like them. It’s charming.”

“Like me?” 

“On occasion.”

“Like right now?” Qrow held a piece of pork between his teeth.

Winter rolled her eyes, but laughed. “Let’s go with yes.” 

Their waiter came over to check on them. Their food was fine. An open bottle was in his hands. “Any wine for the couple tonight?” He held up a bottle with a polite smile. Qrow felt his stomach twist. It wasn’t often he had to openly deny that question. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t mind a glass.” Winter sliding her glass over to the waiter’s side might as well have been a gunshot - Qrow came so close to flinching. “Half full please.” 

It was an easy opportunity to say no. They were halfway done with their meal, Winter hadn’t made it clear whether or not there were going to leave the restaurant in the same car. Tai had drilled in him a handful of go-to excuses about the girls or work or hated whatever was being served to get him not be stupidly embarrassed about denying a drink. Half of them were based on the person not knowing Qrow at all, and the setting being professional anyway. Qrow wanted Winter to know him, and definitely not in a professional way. 

Their waiter turned to him after pouring Winter’s glass, a smooth red was being raised to her lips. He lifted the bottle to him. “For you, sir?” 

Qrow blew out a breath, and felt his heart squeeze. He could feel it beating in his ears. So much for putting off making a good woman run from him. The denial was halfway out Qrow’s throat just as his hand moved for him, nudging his glass closer to the young man and forcing a smile. “Yeah. Half glass. Please.” 

_ You fucking coward _.

* * *

Winter relished in the satisfying pop of the bottle, and the rich smell of champagne that came with it. She had forgotten where she had got this, it wasn’t often she indulged in alcohol. Even light ones. Though it also wasn’t often where she had a first date. Winter told herself it was the natural choice to keep herself from overthinking why exactly she mentioned that Weiss was at a friend’s tonight when her and Qrow’s waiter offered dessert that paired with their drinks - and that she had a bottle they didn’t have to pay for at home. Or because she had one night off for once in her damn life and she was going to make it worth it. 

“You’re staring.” She didn’t look up from the glasses she was pouring. She could feel Qrow’s eyes on her from where he sat on the couch. Winter only glanced when she heard him scoff. 

“What else you’d invite me over to do?” He slung one arm over the back of her couch, a dopey smile on his face. He’d taken off his jacket, and was wearing an actual collared shirt. “You’re beautiful.” 

Winter let herself smile at him. “Thank you.” With glasses in hand, she sat herself next to him. “You know, you’re not too bad yourself.”

“Oh, I’m blushing.” He laughed, shaking as he spoke just to make her mad, Winter knew it. “Never has anyone said anything as flattering to me- in my life, hey-” He grabbed at her fist hitting his arm. “C’mon.” He took her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Winter didn’t bother pulling away. “Coming from you, I’m gonna take that as a huge compliment.” 

“Okay,” Winter squeezed his hand, taking a sip of her champagne before settling her wrist on his shoulder. She swallowed slowly, enjoying the way Qrow raised his eyebrow at her when she smirked. “I think you’re very handsome. And funny. With great lips. And I really,” she stroked the back of his neck with her thumb, she took pride in his grin. “Really like the way you look at me.” 

Qrow scoffed, biting his lip, and Winter felt his hand rest on her thigh. “I can keep looking at you.” 

“Just looking?” Winter pulled her hand back to hide her smirk behind her glass, sipping slowly. Qrow just shook his head, leaning forward to wrap his hand around her’s holding the glass, pushing it aside to rest on the table. He cradled her face, Winter let herself lean back as he kissed her. 

She thought she might she might melt against him. A warmth rushed through her as their lips met, warmth like honey spreading from where his skin touched her’s, down to her stomach, lower into her center. She cupped his face, pulling Qrow down with her to lay back on the couch. Winter didn’t want to part from him, his lips, the stubble that scratched against her as he moved to kiss her cheeks, down her neck. She gasped at the little nip at her skin, and threaded her fingers in his hair. 

Her other hand trailed down his back as he moved to straddle her waist, kissing her lips again. His tongue pushed in slowly, but he lost any apprehension when Winter opened her mouth. Slowly, a hand trailed from her cheek to her neck, playing with the collar of her blouse. Winter hummed into Qrow’s mouth when his hand palmed at her breast. Even through her bra she felt her nipples harden. 

She grunted when his groin brushed against her thigh, the tent straining against his jeans just enough to be noticeable. “Qrow,” she broke away from him wetly, and kept her fingers rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Sorry,” he huffed a laugh, pulling away to blink down at her. Winter saw red creep up his neck from his chest. 

“No,” she frowned, moving her hand to rest at the top button of his shirt. Winter forced herself to look right into his eyes, the deep red she thought might melt her. “Do you want to move to my bed?” 

Qrow release a shuddering breath across her skin, it made Winter shift her legs. “Yeah. Yes.” He nodded like a fool, Winter sputtered a laugh. “Yes.”

“Okay.” She grinned, bit her lip, and pushed up while kissing him again.

She led him backwards to the hall, keeping her hands on his waist, or his back, while he tangled a hand in her hair. Qrow turned them, Winter felt her back against the door to the bedroom, Qrow fumbled with the handle. Winter peaked an eye open when they parted.

“No!” Winter broke away from him with a gasp, reaching behind her to slam the door closed again. “That’s Weiss’ room.” 

“Oh, shit,” She rolled her eyes at Qrow’s laughter, she shook in his arms. Winter hit his back. 

“That’s not funny.” 

“It’s kinda funny.” 

“Silence.” She jerked her head down the hall. Qrow only laughed, adjusted his grip on her waist, and led them to her room. 

* * *

Winter was in the shower before Qrow even started to stir. 

If this was a few months ago, he’d be gathering his things by now, out the door before the water turned off. Then again, a few months ago he never would have bothered to take anyone out before they ended up in the other’s bed. 

Or lie to them when it comes to a silly teenage waiter who’s required to offer them wine. 

He should’ve said no, Qrow knows that. Winter’s not the kind of person who would even ask about it, maybe. Maybe. 

But if she did, Qrow didn’t know what he’d tell her. _ Yeah sorry Winter, I can’t even have a casual drink with you just in case I turn back into the pathetic shit I was a year ago and was years and years before that - Did I forget to mention that? _ Please. He might as well just come out and tell her he’s not worth the time. So, he took his chances with a half glass. 

Qrow sighed, tracing the patterns on her ceiling with his eyes. One drink was not the same as one hundred. He didn’t even start to get buzzed. Winter might as well have poured the champagne she opened down the drain, he hadn’t even touched it. He had focused on her. He wanted to do everything he did last night, and was happy to remember it. It wasn’t the wine he felt guilty over. 

It was the lying. 

The water from Winter’s bathroom shut off, Qrow jerked up to scramble for his shirt. He'll have to call Tai and let him kick his ass for a while, and then move past it. For now, he'll let Winter occupy his thoughts instead. He was halfway done buttoning up when Winter padded into her room, fresh clothes on and wet hair. “Hello.”

“Hey,” Qrow nodded, rolling his shoulders as his shirt was closed. “Sorry if you need me to get out of here.”

“It’s no real rush.” Winter assured, his pants hooked on her finger. Qrow smirked and took them. “I have to get Weiss for training in about an hour, but if you want, there’s coffee and- absolutely nothing else.” She huffed, but smiled. 

Qrow mimicked her, looping his belt back into place. “How about I treat you to a pastry on the way, and you can still see me as a gentleman?” He flashed his teeth at her. That twinge of guilt hit him again.

“I’ve never seen you as a gentleman.” Winter rolled her eyes. “And I initiated last night, if that makes you feel better. I knew we wouldn’t have ample opportunity, so,” she shrugged a shoulder. 

Qrow stood to take her hand, kissing the back of her knuckles lightly. “I’m glad you did.” 

“I’m sure you are.” Winter’s tone was steady, but the red rising in her cheeks betrayed her. Qrow felt his heart skip. 

He leaned to kiss her again, taking his time to pull away when Winter did not. “I’ll get you a chocolate muffin if you go out with me again. When you have another ample opportunity.” He drawled out the last words’ syllables, making Winter hit his shoulder. 

Qrow only grinned, pulling her closer for a kiss, Winter turned so he only met her cheek. “Make it cinnamon.” She patted his chest, pulling away to walk back out of her bedroom. Qrow was convinced she swished were hips on purpose. “Find your damn shoes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I just like "This Is My Line Don't Cross It" Winter right up against "Alright You're Not Bad Let's Do This" Winter. And Qrow's got...his own worries, that Winter just happens to be worth ignoring for :) Because that's how his brain works  
For the record, there is a 18+ version of Winter's chapter that I left out in order to keep the rating what it is...but if you are interested you can find that nsfw version [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114176) ;)  
Thanks for reading!! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
